


Forbidden

by downwith



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downwith/pseuds/downwith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married Benedict and his friend (Reader) are rehearsing for a play, a little accident can lead to a dangerous and steamy situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

How you managed to get in to this situation was beyond you. Being Benedict’s friend was one thing, but needing to take a shower in his flat because he accidently poured a whole glass of whine on your white dress while you two were rehearsing just sounded weirdly clishé.

"Christ…I- Im so sorry…" you slightly laughed at him panicking and swearing an infinite number of times in a few seconds. "… so so so sorry. Oh lord, is it completely ruined now? Do you want me to bring you some napkins?"

"I dont think that would make that much of a difference, now would it Benedict?" You raised an eyebrow. "I guess we can just endure the smell of alcohol for a few hours." You chuckled but you actually just wanted to pour a glass whine on him as payback for ruining your favorite casual dress. "Lets just get this over with." You finally said and returned to the script you had in your hands.

From the corner of your eye you looked up at him and suddenly realized that he was glancing towards where the whine had landed on, your clevage. As soon as he noticed that you cought him, he quicky looked to his script and made a sound deep from his throat. “Sorry. Right. Where were we?”

"Why are you apologizing?" You knew exactly why, but you just wanted to know that your mind wasnt playing tricks on you. After all, Benedict was a married man.

He looked at you quite worriedly but soon his features changed to a cocky smile. “I dont know if you noticed but i just poured a glass a whine on you.” He motioned to you with his script. “Now look how sticky your dress is.”

You gaped at his sarcastic remark and because you knew that he was completely aware of what you meant, but decided not to confront him about it. And weirdly enough, you felt yourself blush at how his smile and raised eyebrow actually made your stomach do a flip. “Oh, shut it Ben.” You shifted a little bit in your clothes and felt incredibly odd. “You’re right this is getting sticky and gross.”

"You could always…" He stopped, but continued shortly after. "You could always take a quick shower and i’ll lend you a t-shirt and some of my wives shorts." The last part came out of his mouth so fast that it actually made you laugh.

You didn’t understand why this would be such a big deal, i mean, it was just a shower. Right? “Yeah, i guess i could do that. I really want to finish learning this part today.”

"Of course you do." He said and smirked almost knowingly. He motioned you to follow him up the stairs and in to what you assumed would be his room. 

Was he mocking you? …. and why were you suddenly over- analyzing things?

"Okay, I’ll be out in a minute." You said, but sounded a little more nervous than you wish you did. This was not you, you knew you used to have a platonic crush on him years ago, but that had changed over time. Now you two were friends.

"I believe you." He laughed and walked out of the bathroom after handing you a towel and closing the door behind him. That sure sounded like Benedict.

"Ass." You muttered under your breath while starting to undo your hair.

"Hurry up now. Don’t keep me waiting." He said, but his voice sounded a lot deeper and muffled by the the door in between.

"That sounds weird." You shouted back at him.

You heard him scoff at the other side. “We hear what we want to hear.”

That was it, that was enough. “WHAT IS THAT SUPOSED TO-”

As soon as you started shouting back at him, the bathroom door bust open. It was Benedict, he came rushing in and quickly closed the door behind him. “Exactly what do you think you’re do-” Your voice was suddenly cut off by the pressure of Ben’s hand on your mouth.

"Ssssssh…" He said while pointing his index finger over the hand that was covering your mouth. You’ve never seen him look more scared for his life. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on something. He was listening.

Suddenly, you heard the sound of the bedroom door being opened. An unfamiliar voice was heard on the other side. “Ben? Darling? Are you taking a shower?” You knew who it was, his wife.

Your eyes opened wide in sudden realization of the situation you have gotten yourself into. Or to be more exact, what Benedict had gotten you in to.

He looked at you completely begging for you to be quiet and even though you nodded in agreement he still kept his hand on your mouth. “Yes, I’m about to darling.” He shouted in response to her.

"Aren’t you going to invite me to join you?" She asked in a flirtatious tone.

You couldn’t help but find that amusing so Benedict’s hand was soon stifling your laugh. He looked up at you and couldn’t help but give you an amused and completely embarrassed look. ‘Shut it’, he mouthed out to you.

"Im not feeling very well. Maybe later?" He asked. Panic a little evident on his regularly crack free voice.

"Oh… Well i’ll be down stairs if you need any help feeling better" She continued using the same tone as before.

You glanced up at Benedict and saw him shut his eyer in utter shame. “Thank you darling” He shouted back.

The sound of high-heels down the corridor and down the stairs was everything that you and Benedict needed to let go of a breath you didnt realize you were holding. Suddenly, everything became clear and noticing your sorroundings hit you hard. You were in your black lace underwear. Benedict was a few inches from you with one hand over your mouth and the other one resting on the sink behind you. Almost keeping you captive.

You looked up at him a saw a hint of realization in his eyes and the preassure he was keeping over your mouth started to subside. But, he didnt remove his hand from your face, it started to graze over to your cheek slowly and eventually he kept it there.You’ve never seen him look at you this way before and you knew that it wasnt the way he looked at women who he only considered friends.

Your stomach began to turn and your legs began to quiver in ways that you forgot they could. Seeing his face and his eyes this close reminded you why your heart used to beat faster everytime he came in to the room, even though back then he wasnt aware of your existence.

"What are we going to do?" You whispered. Desperate to get out of this dangerous place, so close to his lips.

You seemed to have brought attention to your mouth, because his eyes were focused on it now. “I- I’m not sure.” He whispered back.

"D- Do you think i could j-jump out the window?" You smiled but you were stuttering like crazy.

He half smiled and raised his eyebrow. “In your underwear?”

"Oh… right" You shook your head at how stupid this plan sounded, even if you had your clothes on. You were 3 floors up.

You felt his breath on your your mouth ant that was enough to make your head go crazy. The mood changed in a few seconds and you realized the two of you were leaning in to eachother. His lower half pressed against yours. Your hand touching his white button up shirt.

"Benedict…" You said, trying to get words out.

"Fuck." He breath out and that was the last thing you heard before he crashed his lips on to yours. His hands dropped to your sides and grabbed on to your waist.

You kissed him like you wanted to kiss him since the first time you met him, you pulled your hands up and grabbed on to his hair and groans started errupting from the bottom of his throat. Sounds were coming out of your mouth too, mostly because you realized how experienced he was at this.

This was insanely wrong, this wasnt how your parents raised you or how you thought your values were formed. This was against everything you’ve ever standed for. But the thrill was taking over and felt too good.

"We shouldn’t…" You managed to get out once he removed his lips from yours and placed them at the top of your neck and below your ear. "… oh god".

"No. No we shouldnt." He said against your ear and you shivered at how it felt.

It was getting incredibly hard to keep quiet when this man was making you feel like you were a first timer. The way his hand put preassure on your waist and the way he kissed down your neck, your face and your lips. You had to get out of this.

You cautiously pulled away. You remained with your eyes closed afraid to get lost in his gaze once again.

"I-Im sorry" He whispered. You still felt his breath near your lips.

"Do you know how bad this is?" You replied.

"Yes, but I -" He began to say but was soon interrupted by the sound of a shouting female voice on the other side of the door.

"BENEDICT IM GOING OUT WITH THE GIRLS, ILL SEE YOU LATER TONIGHT" The front door clicked and you realized that she had gotten in to her car and drove away.

"… I really couldnt care any less right now" Benedict finally finished and you noticed how serious he sounded. He kissed you once again.

You caved in and the burning want that you had felt a few minutes ago sparked up again. You grabbed on to his collar as he lifted you up from the floor and placed you on the sink and stood in between your legs. You kissed again and again.

It was when you moved against his lower half and he moaned in to your mouth that you realized: you were about to make the biggest and most pleasurable mistake.


End file.
